


Privato della luce

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fuoco e acciaio [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Dark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per: #30dayshathseptember di Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.Fandom: Fullmetal AlchemistPrompt: 14. X scopre che Y è suo parente.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Fuoco e acciaio [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436641





	1. Chapter 1

La rinascita degli Homunculus

< Non avrei mai dovuto mandare Riza in missione. Possibile che non posso sopravvivere ad una sola notte senza di lei?!

Potrei anche guardarmi le spalle da solo! Certo… Non credevo di avere un sonno così pesante. Mi sarei dovuto svegliare prima di finire queste condizioni > pensò Mustang.

Selim iniziò a strappargli i vestiti con un pugnale.

“ _Mnhhh! MNHHH! Gnnnhh! Mmmmnhhh_ ” mugolò Roy, mentre l’altro lo spogliava.

Il giovane uomo guardava quello più grande, che iniziava ad avere dei capelli grigi alle tempie, con sguardo concentrato. Intorno a lui c’erano delle alte colonne di oscurità dotate di occhi. Le fece scattare e le utilizzò per divorare i brandelli di stoffa.

“Non temere per le tue guardie. Non ho ucciso nessuno, stanno solo dormendo” spiegò.

Roy tentò nuovamente di gorgogliare. Aveva un bolo di stoffa ficcato in gola, e la bocca bloccata in un bavaglio. Respirava col naso e si guardava intorno nell’oscurità della sua stanza.

“Ho scoperto la mia vera natura. Quello che mi avete tenuto nascosto.

Mi sta bene. Ormai mi sento un essere umano, non voglio vendetta” spiegò Pride.

Roy avvampò, sentendo che l’altro lo accarezzava, scivolò lungo il suo ventre con le dita ed indugiò alla sua intimità.

Selim sussurrò: “Però voi avete ucciso la mia famiglia. Sì, ho scoperto i miei fratelli e le mie sorelle. Ho scoperto chi mi era parente come homunculus.

Anche loro meritano una seconda possibilità. Saranno docili pecore tra gli umani, ma meritano la vita”.

Gli aveva disegnato un cerchio alchemico col sangue sul lenzuolo, immobilizzandolo con braccia e gambe aperte al letto. I pesanti anelli d’acciaio conficcati nelle reti di metallo gli graffiavano polsi, caviglie e collo.

Roy era in una posizione a stella, ai piedi del giovane homunculus.

Selim sussurrò una formula, gli versò addosso una ciotolina con degli ingredienti, tra cui Roy riconobbe il sale dall’odore.

Pride gli posò le mani sulla pancia, che corrispondeva al centro della stella, dando via al rituale.

Ci fu un’esplosione di energia e l’ambiente si riempì di un fortissimo odore di zolfo.

Roy gettò indietro gli occhi, che divennero bianchi, le sue urla erano soffocate e deformate. Si sentiva bruciare.

Un immenso occhio gli apparve sul ventre ed iniziò ad emanare un raggio rosso di energia.

Mustang si abbandonò senza forze, mentre la sua linfa vitale veniva pulsata lentamente fuori. I suoi occhi tornarono ciechi ed un dolore sordo di diffuse nel suo corpo. Iniziò ad emanare anche energia alchemica dalle dita, mentre l’occhio sul suo addome si muoveva furiosamente.

Delle figure comparvero nella camera, i loro occhi rossi brillavano nell’oscurità.

“Rivoglio solo la mia famiglia. Nient’altro” sussurrò Selim. Strappò un lembo del lenzuolo, spezzando il cerchio alchemico.

Il ventre di Roy si richiuse, mentre l’incanto cessava, ma gli occhi di Mustang rimasero grigi e privi di luce.

Le finestre si aprirono e le creature si riversarono all’esterno, strisciando per l’ampio giardino.


	2. Abbandonato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61836712&fbclid=IwAR294FARX61iexs2ynwI2xvetU6Ym3yx7JQvKGC4YP1HhAfaySaK_a1RGA0.  
> Prompt: un fiore appassito.

Abbandonato

Roy si abbandonò contro il petto di Riza, quest’ultima lo condusse fino al bagno. Ve lo fece sedere delicatamente, accarezzando gli la testa. Gli passò le dita tra i morbidi capelli neri.

< Abbiamo dovuto dire al popolo che è indisposto, che ha una malattia, ma niente di grave. Non può governare in queste condizioni.

Non riesce neanche a prendersi cura di se stesso. Non parla, non reagisce, è completamente passivo >. Gli slacciò i pantaloni ed iniziò ad abbassarglieli.

< Ed ha detto che troverà sicuramente una soluzione per questo. Anche Al è d’accordo. Spero si sbrighino. Non riesco a vederlo in questo stato >.

Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte e lo aiutò a rialzarsi.

Roy rischiò di cadere all’indietro e lei se lo poggiò contro. Lo aiutò a fare pipì, rossa in volto. Lo pulì e, rivestitolo, lo aiutò a lavarsi le mani. Gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Va tutto bene. Ora andiamo di là e beviamo un po’. Va bene?” gli domandò.

L’altro respirava piano, come se fosse un rantolo. Teneva il capo chino ed i suoi occhi ciechi erano spenti.

Riza lo condusse nella stanza accanto.

< Ha visto il futuro per cui aveva tanto combattuto, si è sacrificato perché questo fosse un mondo migliore.

Ha superato la guerra e affrontato la fine del mondo.

Per cosa? Per diventare la mansueta ombra di se stesso? > s’interrogò. < Siamo cresciuti insieme. Non l’ho mai visto così, come se il suo fuoco interiore si fosse spento >.

“Non abbiate paura. Mi occupo io di voi. Lasciate fare a me” disse rassicurante.

Raggiunsero la sala da pranzo e lo fece accomodare su una sedia.

< Non voglio che nessuno lo veda così, lo giudichi. Nemmeno i suoi uomini devono vedere cos’è diventato. Tengo lontano anche i servitori >. Afferrò una brocca d’orata e gli verso l’acqua in un bicchiere di cristallo, aiutandolo a bere.

Un rivolo gli sfuggì dalle labbra socchiuse e lei utilizzò un tovagliolo di pizzo per pulirlo.

Il tavolo era lungo per una ventina di posti.

Riza finì di farlo bere e gli massaggiò una spalla con la mano.

“Ora vedo di procurarvi da mangiare. Il tacchino, so essere il vostro preferito” mormorò.

< Se fosse in sé, mi direbbe di ucciderlo. Non vorrebbe mai essere un tale peso, ma non posso. Devo credere che riusciremo a farlo tornare come prima.

Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dichiarargli i miei sentimenti. Non gli ho mai detto che lo amo. Mi chiedo se anche lui mi contraccambi. Non ha mai avuto tempo per altro che il potere ed il bene del popolo.

Io, invece, ogni tanto sogno di sposarlo, di avere dei figli con lui.

Anche se dovesse rimanere solo un sogno, non importa. Gli resterò fedele, sarò sempre al suo fianco >.

“Non muovetevi” sussurrò gentilmente. Gli diede le spalle e si allontanò.

Un piccione si posò sul davanzale della finestra e becchetto in giro, spiccando nuovamente il volo in un frullare d’ali rumoroso.

Lo spostamento d’aria fece cadere un vaso dal davanzale.

Riza tornò indietro di corsa e si trovò davanti dei cocci sparpagliati, un pavimento umido e un fiore appassito. Lo raccolse, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare, e lo strinse al petto.


End file.
